When Keyboards Attack
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Two girls write a fanfiction, and it begins to come to life as YuYu Hakusho Characters enter the real world
1. Chapter 1

"So I'll be Matilda," I said. "And you can be Angel. I'll type it that way from now on."

"Okay," Angel said, sitting the wrong way on the chair.

"I'm gonna laugh if you fall off," I replied.

Angel just laughed and started chasing down her dog, yelling "Indy! Come here!"

"Concentrate!" I snapped. "Can you focus on anything for more than ten seconds?"

"Nope," Angel replied, getting back on the chair the wrong way again and watching me type. She laughed as I typed everything we did. We were listening to Harry Potter, a recent reading obsession of ours. The seventh movie was coming out in November, and we wanted to be ready.

"Any plot ideas for a fanfiction?" I asked.

"No," Angel replied. "Did you notice I talked with an accent a minute ago."

"Yeah," I said, focusing on typing every word. "I think you may have been an anime villain in another life."

"Why would I be a villain?" Angel asked.

"Because," I answered. "Think about it. Krad…Yoko…so many anime villains with accents."

"Like Yoko is a villain," Angel said, sounding annoyed. "And stop typing everything I'm saying."

"Well then GIVE ME SOMETHING TO TYPE!" I answered.

"I can't think of anything!" Angel said.

"Doorbell," I answered. "Thunderstorm."

The doorbell rang. Angel went to get it.

"Hey Angel, you knocked the…Kurama off the desk!" I yelled as she opened the door.

"Put him back on the bed," Angel yelled back, then turned to the door. She dropped her iPhone, which had been in her hands. She just stared for a minute.

"Um…how do you know my name?" Kurama asked. "And…what am I doing here?"

"MATILDA!" Angel yelled, running back to the bedroom. "What the HELL did you do?"

"I-I didn't!" I yelled. "It….it's typing all by itself! Make it stop, Angel!"

A minute passed and no more typing happened. I started to type again.

It was raining outside and Kurama was waiting at the door. Finally he turned and started walking down the street.

"HEY! Kurama!" Angel yelled, running to the door. Kurama turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my house," Kurama said.

"Huh? You live in Japan," Angel said.

"Yes?" Kurama said, as a question. "This is Japan."

"No, this is America," Angel replied, as if trying to convince herself.

That's when she looked out at the street. Everything was different. Everything.

Angel was confused. "But…that's just…not…freaking possible."

Angel turned around and yelled back at Matilda, "Matilda, I don't think we're in Texas anymore! We're in Japan….and I think your laptop is possessed."


	2. Bullying

"Wake up!" Matilda yelled. She had spent the night at Angel's house, and now it was time for school. "Where do we even go to school?"

She rummaged around in her suitcase and found a backpack and a school brochure.

"Baker High School," Matilda muttered. "Now why does that name sound familiar? I wonder what Mom has to say about this."

She shook Angel again. "Wake up! You got your friggin wish! Now let's live it out. I wanna meet Yusuke!"

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you like Yusuke…. And I think that's the school in Hangman's…Curse….dammit you did again didn't you?" Angel yelled at her friend. She sighs. "Come on lets go."

"I didn't do anything," Matilda replied, but put on her shirt and headed out to the sidewalk. "Our school's on Baker Street, down that road and to the left."

She started walking, and saw Kurama on the opposite side of the street.

"Oh hey Kura-Shuichi," Angel yelled waving at him.

"Hello," he replied, turning and looking at her. "Are you ever going to tell me how you know me?"

"Um…yeah….you won't really believe me when I say this but you were in a manga/anime that I really like," Angel told him, "Plus your character was my favorite and I really liked him so…yeah…" She looked away blushing slightly.

"Aw…damn," Matilda muttered.

"I can't say that's the strangest thing I've ever heard," Kurama responded. "And if it is true…then thank you."

They had arrived at the gate to the school by now.

"You're welcome," Angel said then turned to her friend. "Oh, Matilda, didn't you say you wanted to see Yusuke? And what about Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, and Koenma? Can't exactly have just two of the Reikai Tentai."

Matilda sighed. "You don't know how to be quiet. Do you know how this could be affecting the canon? Or did you even think about that? Or what's gonna happen if the keyboard stops liking us?"

She looked around the school grounds. There were the basic social groups in their clusters. She spotted Yusuke leaning against a wall next to the front door, like he was waiting for someone.

"Kuwabara and Yusuke go to school here," Kurama said in response to Angel's question, assuming that Matilda's rambling was something between her and Angel. "See, there's Yusuke over there."

"You guys just finished the Dark Tournament, right?" Matilda said to Kurama.

"Yes," Kurama admitted, surprised again at how much these two knew about them. "This is our first day back at school."

"Hey Kurama, who are these girls?" Yusuke said, showing up from behind them. How he got behind them, Matilda had no idea.

"They're my neighbors," Kurama said. "I'm not sure who they are really…"

"I'm Matilda," Matilda said. "And I don't live with her. I live down the street."

"I'm Angel," Angel said. "Yeah she was just spending the night at my house last night that's all." She whispered to Matilda, "Why does it have to be canon, it could be mangaverse."

"Well, how should I know?" Matilda muttered back.

"So you two are new here?" Yusuke said. "How do you know Kurama?"

They were inside by now, and approaching a fight in the hallway.

"Oh look," Matilda said. "Some pricks picking on innocent Goth kids. This is irritating."

She pushed through the crowd. "HEY! Why don't you pick on someone else for a change!"

The football players grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against a locker.

Matilda struggled, but she couldn't get free.

"OI! Don't you dare mess with my friend," Angel yelled running over to her friend.

"What are you gonna do about?" a football player sneered.

"This," Angel said punching the football player in the face then turned to the other football players holding her friend. "Unless you wanna end up like your friend here I'd advise you to let her go," she said glaring at them.

They let Matilda go and ran off.

"You okay?" Angel asked her friend.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Yusuke asked, shocked at what happened.

"I'm a second degree black belt in taekwondo, and I get defensive over my friends," Angel told Yusuke.

Matilda got up. "Stupid impulsive me…"

She turned to the Goth kid who had been tormented, a very shocked looking Ian Snyder.

Matilda smiled, extending a hand. "People don't stick up for you often, I guess."

Ian took the hand and stood. "Don't worry about Blake and the others. They'll be paid back soon enough."

"Thanks," Matilda said. "But they still shouldn't be allowed to do that. Someone should stop it."

"We are stopping it," Ian replied, dusting himself off. "Just watch, New Kid. Watch the world burn."

And with those words, Ian Snyder turned and left down the empty hallway.

Matilda then turned to the rest of the group. "Now, next time me or Angel gets beat up, it better be one of you two coming to our rescue. What the hell's the deal if guys don't stand up for what's right and girls get beat up trying?"

"People don't do that here," Yusuke said.

"Well they should," Angel said. "Getting beat up or picked on is not fun at all. People are so cruel to each other and it's not right. How would you like it if someone pushed you around?"

Yusuke remained silent at that.

"Ian's a dangerous one," Kurama said, directing his words at Matilda. "I'm surprised you weren't scared off by his nature."

"Nah," Matilda said. "In fact, he was kinda cute."

She was staring down the hall in her dreamy way.

"You thought….he was cute?" Yusuke said in shock.

"Um…yeah," Matilda said, as if it was obvious. "I like the bad boy type."

"Yusuke's a bad boy type," Angel said laughing.

"Uhm…uh…." Matilda stammered, her cheeks heating up. "That's different!"

Yusuke looked from Angel to Matilda, confused.

"Angel! Matilda!" a teacher came from behind a corner. "I've been looking everywhere for you two. Come to the office."

"Well, looks like we've been called out by The Man," Matilda joked, following the teacher.


End file.
